Walking memories
by Idea-explosion
Summary: Thanks to a slip up from France; Romano and Spain now find themselves in the past. Memories are revived and painful experience her lived. Rated T for Romano's bad mouth.
1. A mistake

**Hey guys, I have a very busy live and don't always have time for this story (or any actually) so please bear with me about the fact that I'll probably not update every day, mostly every week.**

**As for how this story work here are some rules:**

**"..." = talking**

**'...' = thinking**

_**Italic = **_**Flashback**

**That's it for now, If there will be more rules I will put them in the respective chapter.**

* * *

"Lovi~" Antonio comes running toward Lovino, arms wide open ready to give the Italian boy a hug. "It's Lovino, stupid tomato-bastard" Lovino head-butts Antonio in the stomach. "Ow, Lovi~" The Spanish boy hold his stomach with a hurt but goofy expression on his face.

"Humpff" Lovino looks away for a few second before turning back glaring at Spain "What is it" Antonio's face lights up like a Christmas tree "Boss missed you" he hold his arms open for a hug.

Lovino looks to his left for a few second feeling his face become red as a tomato causing the Spaniard to smile even more. After a few more second trying to control the head in his face and failing, he given Antonio another head-butt but this one doesn't knock Spain off, making it possible for him to hug Romano.

"You're so cute~, like a tomato" Spain holds Romano closely griming like the idiot he is. Lovino mummers something in Antonio's shirt which is not meant for children their ears.

The sound of snapping wood could be head along with main the sound of a detonation.

The two of them turn their heads toward the sound of the explosion smelling burnt wood.

"What was that?" the older one asks. "How should I know, tomato-bastard" Lovino pushes himself off Spain.

"Let's take a look" Antonio grapes Lovino before running of toward the direction of the sound.

"YOU BLOODY FROG"

Spain and Romano arrive at the scene, finding a fighting France and England. France holds something that looks like a wand with a star at the tip.

"Ohonon~" Francis laughs making a few graceful sweeps with the wand causing a few more explosion to happen.

"Give back my wand, you're going to havoc the whole place" Arthur moves in to strangle France and get his wand back before something really bad happens. France fights back causing a few more explosions t happen.

Lovino and Antonio have to dodge a few explosions, not wanting to be blow to pieces.

The fighting and explosions rage on making the fields around them look like a battlefield in a warzone.

"Look out" Romano runs toward Antonio seeing a spell move toward him while the idiot isn't paying attention 'I won't make it' he reaches out to Spain…

A white light blinds everybody, before slowly fading away revealing an empty spot.

At the place where Spain and Romano were just a minute ago is now a big burned piece of ground.

England and France stop fighting to see that the 2 southern nations disappeared.

"YOU BLOODY GIT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Arthur hits Francis on the head before going after his wand.

Francis is a little too shocked to care "They're not dead right?"

"They won't die from something like that" England walks up to the spot where Spain and Romano disappeared 'that frog casted a time traveling spell?'

France sees the distracted look on the Britt his face "England?"

Arthur glares at France man before leaving muttering something about finding a reversing spell, leaving behind a very distraught and confused France.

* * *

"Ow, my head hurt" Antonio moans. He opens his eyes finding that he is a forest that surprisingly is not burned to the ground by France and England their quarrel. 'Where am I?' he looks to his left finding an out cold Romano. "Cute~" the high pitch squeal can be heard miles away.

"hmmm" Lovino opens his eyes lazy waking up as if he slept in the sun. He looks around lazy before noticing Spain "YOU TOMATO-BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT YOU PIECHE OF SHIT … "

'So cute' Spain can't help himself Romano is just too cute when he is honest.

"Ay, where are we anyway" Lovino looks around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No idea, although I somehow have the idea that I know this place" Antonio takes a better look around trying to remember 'it reminds me of Parque Nacional de Monfragüe'

"Whatever, I'm going back home" Romano stands up dusting of his pants from some dust.

"Okay~" Spain jumps up exactly, ready to go to Romano his house.

* * *

The two of them have walked for what seems like an hour or so, and have finally left the forest behind them along with the mountains. A small town can be seen in the distends.

"Finally, I was getting tired of walking" Romano curses a bit more under his breath while Spain just walks happy next to him, humming some sort of song.

They enter the village hopping to find some sort of transportation, maybe a train station but at least some place to rent a car from. But no such luck, the fastest transportation they can find is horse and wagon. Romano and Spain begin to feel a little distraught.

"I'm sorry miss but may I ask you which year it is?" Antonio smiles kindly at an elderly woman.

The woman looks just like any old woman with gray hair, tight in a bun behind her head. But what makes her, and all the other people around them, so unsettling is that they are wearing clothes from the Middle Ages.

Lovino has an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Everything points out that this was a typical farmer's village from around the Middle Ages. The cloths, the houses, all the horses that are around, all of it.

"It's 1526, Sir" the woman smiles kindly back at Antonio but also with a question mark above her head. "Thanks" Spain walks up to Romano "I think I know where we are?"

"Really now" Lovino glares at a few people giving them odd looks.

"We are in Jarandilla de la Vera, you remember the place right?"

"Of course I remember this stupid place" Romano stops with glaring at the village people to glare at Spain "One of your stupid bosses used to live here"

"Yep, and let it be our luck that he is here at the very moment" Antonio grimes back at Lovino finding it most assuming.

"Dammit, the castle was that way right?" Lovino points toward his right down the main road of the village.

"I have no idea" Antonio happily exclaims

"Who doesn't know where his own boss lives" Lovino looks ready to give him another head butt. It exactly surprises Spain that he didn't do it yet. "Stupid tomato bastard" Romano leaves Spain and start to walk toward the direction he had pointed to a few seconds ago. "Hé wait for me" Spain's carefree voice fills the air.

* * *

"Hold it you two"

Romano and Spain just wanted to walk through the main port when a soldier behind them called them out.

"Yes, Sir?" Antonio smiles like it is the absolutely normal to walk into the king of Spain his own castle, looking a bit to carefree and innocent.

"This aria is strictly of limits" the soldier glares at them clearly sending a message to get the hell out of here.

Lovino doesn't like where this is going and takes matters in his own hands.

"We are here to see the King. We are the represents from Italy" Lovino glares at the soldier clearly intimidating him.

"S-Show me, the insignia" the soldier tries to hold his ground but it is kind of ruined by his stutter.

'Fuck I completely forgot about that'

"Of course" Lovino start to pull something out of his inner pocket, or at least it looks like that.

'Guess we will have to go with plan B'

Ready to pull his gun out, ready to kill the man in an instant…

"What is all this about?"

To everybody's surprise Spain himself from this time period is standing behind the soldier.

'Ow great now I have to deal with two oblivious idiots'

Spain looks at them and sort of seems to notice something, before smiling at them "Let them in they are my guests"

"But- Of course, Sir" the soldier steps aside letting both the Spains and Romano inside.

The Spain of this time leads the way toward the kitchen, not that he told the two that they are going to the kitchen.

Spain looks over his shoulder at the two 'older' nations. 'I have a weird feeling about them' Putting his intimidating face up, which he still has at that time, he 'smiles' at the two others "Care to tell me who you two really are?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you liked it ^.^**

**Sorry for the bad English and no I don't have a beta reader.**

**You might think "Why is it labeled Netherland and South Italy if NL is not in it?" Well my dear readers that's because he will show up in later chapters and he just has a slightly more important roll that the others. If I could have gone for 3 characters Spain would be in it too.**


	2. Lovino Vargas and Antonio F Carriedo

**I forgot to tell but if I use a different language I will put up the translation right behind it between [..] those. I'm Dutch but for Spanish and Italian (and French) I will use Google translate, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

"_Care to tell me who you two really are?"_

* * *

'Shit, we can't tell him, he would never belief us' Romano looked around trying to find something to say that Spain would believe 'I need to come up with something fast'

"Sure I'm-"

"He's Antonio" Lovino almost screams over the 'older' Spanish boy

The 'younger' Spain has an eyebrow raised by the weird outburst, while the 'older' just smile at Romano.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sir" Antonio hold his hand out while smiling from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you Antonio, I'm Spain" Spain shakes the other his hand with an almost identical smile

'God, the fool actually got the hint' The Italian boy tries not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't done what he just had.

"And you are?" Spain lets go of Antonio his hand, now looking at Romano.

"Lovino Vargas, to- bastard" Lovino glares hard at Spain 'Shit, I almost slipped'

The three of them resume their walk toward the kitchen.

"Where do you guys live?" Spain says wanting to know more about his quest.

"I live in Madrid" Antonio looks around remembering everything about the house 'so nostalgic'

"Palermo" Lovino says curtly.

"I see, how do you guys know each other?" Spain leads them into the kitchen.

"We-" But before Antonio can say more he is interrupted by a childlike voice. "Stupid tomato bastard, where were you?"

In the kitchen are three other people beside them. 'Great they just had to be here' before them are a child version of Romano, a woman, Belgium, and a tall northern man, Netherland.

"¡perdón, ¡perdón, Boss had some things to do in town" [sorry] The 'younger' Spain walks up to Romano pinching him in his cheek gleefully.

"Spain, who are those two other people" Belgium asks sweetly.

"A, where are my manners" Spain stands up walking toward us to introduce us to everyone.

"Like Spain has any manners" Lovino mummers under his breath, luckily nobody heard him.

"Italia, Países Bajos, Bélgica, this is Lovino Vargas" [Italy, Netherland, Belgium] Lovino makes a grumbling sound as acknowledgment.

"And this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" "hola" the 'older' Spain makes a short small wave at the others.

"Lovino, Antonio, this little cuty is Italia" the 'younger' Spain hugs the small Romano who tries to break free "Let go of me, dammit, I can't breathe"

"This is Bélgica" he stops 'hugging' little Romano and walks over to Belgium making a sort of proud ta-da pose. "Hey" She gives a small wave, like Antonio did a few seconds ago.

"And Países Bajos" [Netherland] the tall adolescent just looks their way with little interest.

"Spain, dinner is ready" Belgium walks back to the stove to add the finishing touch "Are you two going to eat with us?"

"Yay, Belgium's cooking" Spain gleefully walks over to the table, pulling out a seat to sit on.

'Dammit that bastard, if he keeps this up even Spain will suspect something' Lovino takes the seat next to Antonio.

"Romano, could you get some extra plates for our guests" Spain takes the seat in from of Romano, while ordering the small version.

"Why don't you get them yourself" little Romano huffs not moving from his spot.

"Cause I'm Boss" Spain says gaily.

"Whatever" he bits back but gets the splats anyway.

The little Italian boy tries to reach for the plats but is too short. He jumps for them, not think about what would happen if he has the plates.

Falling backward, ready to hit the ground and let the plates shatter on the ground…

"Uh.."

Instead of hitting the ground as he had though, he is hold in the air by Netherland a few inches above the ground.

Netherland puts him back on the ground before grapping some cutlery. He gives the cutlery to Antonio and Lovino before taking a seat himself. Netherlands glares drags at 'Boss' for a second before ignoring him completely.

"Oi, here are your plates" little Romano gives the guests their plates before taking a seat next to his Boss.

"Eat it while it is warm" Belgium puts a few pans on the squire table, taking Romano his plate to put some food on it.

The table is a perfect squire, making it possible for 2 people to sit at each side. Spain and little Romano are on one side. At the opposite of the 'younger' Spain sits Lovino and next to him, opposite of little Romano, sits Antonio. On side of the table is not in use and the corner where little Romano sits sits Netherland, Belgium sits, or in this cause stands, next to him, by Antonio his corner.

Dinner was simple. You had the occasional talking done mostly by the two Spains and Belgium with the curses from the two 'lovely' and ow so 'cute' Italian boys.

"Romano, you bring Antonio and Lovi~ to their room" the 'younger' Spain stands up leaving the cleaning to his henchmen.

"It's Lovino"

Little Romano stands up as well, walking out of the kitchen not caring if the two guest will follow him or not.

The other Italian boy stands up too ready to follow of his younger version "The food was delicious, Belgium"

"Thank Belgi~" Antonio runs up to Belgium almost hugging her to dead oblivious to the stares he is receiving from Netherlands. "You're welcome" she smiles sweetly at Antonio while he is in the air. Netherland lifted him of her in the air holding him by his collar giving death glares while emitting a dangerous dark aura.

The tall boy lets go of Antonio making him fall on his butt. Said boy jumps up quickly to go after the two Italians "Good night"

"Hey wait up for me" the Spanish boy runs up to the Italian boys who have almost reached the guest rooms.

"Those two room are for you bastards" with those words little Romano leaves the two behind.

"I take this one" Spain skips toward the left one of the two.

"Whatever, I'm taking a look around" Lovino starts to leave.

"Don't get lost" he hears Antonio says behind him before turning around the corner.

After walking for a bit not really caring where he is going, he hears a lot of stuff fall, heavy stuff, maybe a chair or a table and some small thing that are standing on the table, but no glass.

Lovino hurries to the origin of the sound, thinking that it may be a bugler.

When he arrives he doesn't find a bugler but a familiar sight.

* * *

**I really want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews and the fact that they favorited or alerted my story ^.^**

**Please point out any mistakes I made.**

**I'll try to put up the next chapter fast since I will be having a lot of time this week. **


	3. Gardar Svavarsson

**This one is a little shorter that the first two but it just felt right to end there.**

**I hope you don't mind me putting up two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: God I always forget these things. No I do not own Hetalia or any of the nations. The only thing I own is the idea for this story and the computer on which I type it.**

* * *

_When he arrives he doesn't find a bugler but a familiar sight. _

* * *

The origin of the sound is casted by a fallen bookcase and a fallen chair. Although the bookcase hasn't fallen to the ground itself.

The tall blond is holding the bookcase in the air but all the books have fallen on the ground. The chair has most likely fallen because the blond stood up to quickly to catch the bookcase. Under the 45 angle leaning bookcase is little Romano surrounded by all the books with a shocked expression on his face.

Lovino doesn't move, to shocked by what he sees. Not shocked that a bookcase almost fell on his younger self. It happens all the time and will happen a lot more. No he is more shock by how well he remembers this. Netherland used to save him all the time when he was around, but when he left nobody was there to save him, leaving behind a very clumsy and hurt Romano.

* * *

"_Look out" _

_Opening his eyes Romano sees that the bookcase he was cleaning is still in the air instead of in his face. _

_Looking a little more to his right he sees that the bookcase is held in the air by Netherland, who wears a toilsome expression on his face. _

"_You're alright?" he asks after putting the bookcase back in its original position._

"_I don't need your help bastard" Romano barks back but is actually grateful for it, muttering a thank you under his breath. _

_Netherland says nothing and start to put the books back. _

_Belgium ones told Romano that Netherland is an absolute neat freak._

_Romano just looks at him not moving from his spot 'How.. How can he be so calm?' _

_The tall blond sees the shocked and distributed expression of the little Italian boy. He picks up Romano to put him on the sofa he had been sitting on a few seconds ago. Netherland gets a book from the bookcase while Romano just watches him with big eyes. Coming back with a book in his hand, the northern nation sits next to Romano on the sofa._

_On the front of the book are the words 'Gardar Svavarsson' written in curvy black satin.  
Romano just looks with confused eyes at him. _

_Netherland opens the book, looking Romano in the eyes with a small brotherly smile before starting to read the story to him._

"_The sky was blue and the sun was shining bright, a perfect day to set sail…..._

* * *

Romano could just picture all the expression Netherland made while reading that story to him.

It was a memory from the first time he tried to clean a bookcase. And also the first time a bookcase tried to fall right on top of him.

He snaps back to realty to see a pissed of Romano barking at Netherland.

"I can take care of myself bastard" Romano harshly grapes a few books from the ground to put them back in the bookcase.

Both Italian boys know this is not true but Italians have their pride.

The older nation has a small smirk on his face "Of course you can" not noticing Lovino.

"Hpfm" the little guy doesn't like it to be looked down upon, getting a red face from anger causing the other his smile to grown. The blond looks fondly at Romano while Romano puts some books back before putting his chair upright again, resuming his previous action.

Lovino had long left before that thou, feeling as if it is not his place to be there, holding his head feeling a bump from all the times a bookcase did fall on his head, all of which were after Netherland left.

* * *

**I search up a few famous Vikings and Gardar Svavarsson as one of them, he discovered Iceland.**

**As I said before it is short, but I liked it and I hope you readers do too ^.^**


	4. Start of the day

**I know my Netherland can seem a little OOC but I have multiple version of him. For the sake of the story I'm going for a more brotherly version of him, which is more protective and smiles more.**

**To help some confusions out of the world, whenever I only type Spain I mean the 'younger' version. Whenever I type 'older' Spain I still mean Antonio, but just plain old Spain is the one of 1526.**

**The same goes for little Romano and Lovino. If I write Romano I mean little Romano.**

**Disclaimer: as I said before I don't own Hetalia, if I did… Wait lets no go there ^.^'**

* * *

Lovino tries to walk back to his room, but gets lost on the way 'Dammit, this house was already a maze when I lived here'

"Lovino, What are you doing here?" Belgium walks up to him from the right hall, holding what seems like a bucked full of clothes.

"Taking a look around" Lovino doesn't look Belgium in the eyes.

"You better get back to your room before Boss finds you" She smiles sweet but sly at him.

"Uh.. ya sure" he looks around trying to figure out where to go. 'Why the hell should I be scared of Spain? I mean what is the worst thing he could do, kick me out of the mansion?'

"You're lost, aren't you" she giggles

"Of course not" Lovino's face gets red from embarrassment.

"It's okay, I got lost all the time when I just started living here" Belgium smiles a cat smile at him as if she is playing with him "follow me"

* * *

"It's best if you stay here now, Romano will get you in the morning for breakfast" and with that Belgium leaves Lovino behind in front of his door.

'Guess I might as well get some sleep' Lovino opens the door going inside.

The room is pretty simple and plain. A bed in the left corner with a small nightstand next to it. Opposite of the door is a big window with nice wine colored curtains. At the right side is a dresser filled with some clothes and a pajama. Next to it is mirror.

Putting on the pajama's that were in the draw, Lovino troughs his own cloths in a corner of the room that is not occupied.

* * *

"Wake up, fannullone" [lazybones]

Outside of Lovino's room was someone knocking, or rather hammering, on his door.

Mind still foggy from the sleep, he gets out of bed.

'Why didn't I close the curtains before going to sleep!' Annoyed by the light he closes the curtain.

In the dresser are some clothes for him to put on.

Almost finished chancing, someone ones again hammers on his door "Bastard, I'm leaving"

Lovino doesn't really care and finishes changing

'Fuck, I don't know where the kitchen is from here' Running out of the room seeing nobody, he tries to remember which way to go. He looks left and right but to no avail, he has no idea with way to go.

Going right and at the end of the hall left, he sees a shadow on the wall just around the corner.

Lovino runs up to the shadow, turning the corner to find Belgium "Lovino, why aren't you with Romano?"

"That little bastard left me behind" Lovino start to walk next to her.

"That's Romano for you" she lightly giggles "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen"

The two of them arrive at the kitchen to find a fuming Romano being hugged to dead by an over joyed Antonio.

"Let go of me, bastard" Romano tries to escape but is too weak. Lovino has a little pity on the young fellow.

"Where's Spain" Lovino looks around trying to spot the second tomato loving freak "And Netherland?"

"Spain is eating with his superiors, Austria is paying him a visit" Netherland walks into the kitchen before taking a seat to make himself some breakfast.

"Piano freak is here?" Romano looks up to him, stopping for a second to escape.

"Not yet, he will arrive later on the day" the blond puts some cheese on his bread.

"That why is the tomato-bastard eating with his superiors now?" he resumes in the fight to break free, getting a bit red from anger.

"I guess to discuss some things" Netherland puts the breath in his mouth taking a bite from it.

"Argg, Let go of me" Romano is still in Antonio his arms, not liking it one bit.

"But you're so cute, like a tomato" the Spanish boy has no intention of letting Romano go.

"Dammit, Bastard let go of Romano" Lovino walks up to the two, successfully rescuing Romano from Antonio.

"But Lovi~" Antonio looks heartbroken at him.

"It's Lovino" Lovino looks mad at Antonio, face red.

"So cute" Antonio stands up and hugs Lovino while poking his cheek.

"Let go of me" Lovino gets even redder trying to get Antonio of him, he doesn't really succeed but gets a better result that his smaller version.

"So lively" Belgium hums while eating her breakfast. She sits next to her brother while Romano takes a seat next to her around the corner.

"Belgium, Spain wants you to help the maids with their work" Netherland finishes his breakfast, putting his stuff in the sink.

"Sure" she cheerfully grabs another slice of bread humming some kind of song.

"Romano, we're asked to clean the mansion before Austria arrives" Romano huffs in response before Netherland continuous "you clean the upper floor and when you're finished with that, you can start on the left wing, I'll do the right wing and the rest"

'He really is so stupid to let little me clean when such important people come over, idota" Lovino is finally free from Antonio his hug and takes a seat opposite of Netherland while Antonio takes the seat next to him.

'Wait a minute, Austria and his men never come upstairs or go to the left wing. They always stay in the right wing, that weed-bastard, making it look like little me helps while he doesn't' Lovino doesn't know what to think about this new found information.

Netherland leaves the kitchen while the rest is still eating.

'What are you two planning on doing today?" Belgium asks with a cat smile.

"I'll help" The Spaniard answers gleefully in between bites.

"I don't need help" Romano barks at Antonio.

"I'll help with the cleaning" Lovino doesn't look Belgium in the eyes to embarrass turning a little red.

"Like hell, I don't need you" Romano glares at Lovino not liking how he acts around Belgium.

"Who said I was going to help you, pipsqueak" Both the Italians glare at each other, too the amusement of a Spaniard and Belgian.

* * *

"You like living here?" Antonio asks Belgium. They are currently underway to the well to get water to wash the clothes.

"Yes, I do, but I wish the taxes weren't that high" Belgium walks up to the well putting the buckets she was caring on the ground next to it.

"The taxes really are that high?" Antonio feels guilt picking at his heart, hoping that it's not as bad as he think it is.

"They are, but they have to be, because of the war" Belgium smiles a sort of bittersweet smile, clearly not liking the topic. Antonio feels really bad now, seeing how it makes her feel. He doesn't feel much better about thinking about the future because he knows he is going to hurt her even more. "I'm sorry Belgium"

"There is no need to be sorry, you didn't know" Belgium smiles her usual smile at him but he can see in her eyes that she is still sad. 'You have no idea. Belgium, I'm so sorry' Antonio smiles back at her putting up a mask of oblivious happiness, not showing his inner feelings of guilt.

* * *

'Maybe I shouldn't help him, I'll only be in the way' Lovino walks around with a broom, trying to find Netherland.

"You can't do this" A voice can be heard from the room to the right together with the sound of something, like a fist, hitting a table.

"I can and I will" a second voice can be heard, this voice is much calmer than the previous one, which sounded more outraged.

"I won't let you" the first voice can be heard again

A shrill laugh follows "Like you can stop me, with the condition you're in" the second voice is less calm and has a more mocking tone to it, spotting with the first one.

The first one doesn't answer besides the growling noise, realizing the position he is in. The second voice is right, he is in no condition to protect anyone from him, not that Lovino knows this.

Lovino is eavesdropping at the door trying to place the voices but it seems the argument has reached its end. Footsteps can be heard, walking away from the door Lovino is behind followed by a door being slammed shut, making Lovino jump in surprise 'What the fuck was that all about'

Lovino can hear some more shuffling of papers before a pair of footsteps can be heard walking toward him 'Fuck'

Lovino looks around him seeing a door to his left at the other side of the hall. Making a sprint to it, he jerks the door open and goes inside. Just when he closes the door he can hear another door open. He tries to listen to the footsteps hoping he won't come this way. Sadly he doesn't have such luck. The footsteps keep getting closes. Lovino can hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

The footsteps get closer and stop in from of the door Lovino stands behind. The Italian boy holds his breath, not liking the suspense one bit.

"Sir, the king asks for your presence" a different voice can be heard from the left, saving Lovino.

"Sure, I'm coming" footsteps can be heard going to the left. Lovino still holds his breath until he can't hear the footsteps anymore, letting out a big sigh 'That was close, too close'

Lovino takes a few minute to catch his breath before resuming in his search for Netherland.

* * *

**This chapter is of the usual size again (at least I hope this is the usual size)**

**I apologize that I didn't update any sooner, believe I know how it feels.**

**But I think I'm going to disappoint you guys even more because I will not be updating for at least two weeks starting Saturday. I'm going on vacation with my family, and I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me T.T **

**No laptop means no updates, I will try to write the old school way (you know with paper and pen) but no promises.**

**Before I forget: Thanks again for the wonderful review, alerts and favorites ^.^ **


	5. Razing river

**You guys should be really happy I found a cheap internet café, to put up this chapter before the end of my vacation, because I just know how impatient we all can get.**

**No I did not think this up on the spot, I'm not one of these types. I had almost everything (except for a few translation and place) written down on paper, I just had to type it out. **

**A warning, I had limited time (because my family didn't want to wait for me for that long) and resources so prepare for a lot of spelling mistakes. No I did not take an English dictionary with me on vacation, no I'm not in an English speaking country either. **

**And not to forget (which I sadly almost always do) the all infamous Disclaimer: Yes, I think we all know what it will be I will tell you again since I have to. No I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Lovino has given up on finding Netherland, leaving the mansion to get some air.

Walking into the village, hoping to find some cute girls, he goes to the main street.

"Do you see that handsome guy over there?"

Lovino looks to his left hearing some girl talk.

"He's looking this way"

Lovino spots a group of pretty girls giggle.

Deciding to talk to them, the Italian boy walks up to them.

"Chicas, ¿os importarí ayudarme?" I'm not from around here and am kind of lost" Lovino asks in fluent Spanish smiling a killers smile. [You girls mind helping me?]

You can practically see some girls swoon "Of course, señor. Where do you need to go?" [mister]

Lovino thinks for a minute, trying to come up with a good place. He remembers a small village close to here that has an inn. "I'm staying at montañas in Aldeanueva de la Vera"

"We can bring you there if you don't mind" one brave girl looks him in the eyes, hers half lit.

'That's very kind of you" Lovino flirts back.

Some of the other girls puff a little feeling left out.

"This way, señor" the group starts to walk to the west, leaving the village behind them in a few minutes.

"Where are you from señor" asks a girl with black long hair tight back in a bun with a few stands out, framing her face nicely.

"I don't think you would know the place" a small smile creeping up his face.

"Ow please, do tell us" the girl to Lovino his left says, or rather begs.

"If you insisted, I'm from Cádiz" Lovino now has a smug look on his face knowing girls love men with status and money.

"Cádiz that pretty far away from here" the same girl to his left has a stunt expression.

"Then why are you here señor" the girl with black hair asks curiously.

"I'm on vacation" some girls gasp audibly while some just have a baffled expression.

Only the richest can afford a vacation, especially the ones from places like Cádiz, to a place so far away from their home town.

"Anything wrong girls" Lovino asks with concerned voice and a little playfulness.

"Nothing wrong, really" the brave one says, recovering as fastest.

"That's good to hear, wouldn't want anything to happen to such beautiful ladies" Lovino smiles a kind, sweet, killers smile, making the girls blush.

They walk past a wide river, calmly waving with the wind, looking quite peacefully.

* * *

"_Surly the fellow had a hard time but because of the wound he still had the upper hand" they are walking next to what seems like a calm river, while Spain rambles on. _

_The four of them have gone out for the day because Spain said so. Netherland doesn't seem too happy about it walking behind Spain next to his sister. Belgium is enjoying herself, liking the weather, and the fact that she doesn't have to work today. Romano walks next to an overjoyed Spain with the usual growl on his face. _

"_But them when ev-" _

"_HELP" _

_They all stop dead in their tract searching for the sores of the sound. _

"_Over there" Belgium points to a figure in the water._

"_HELP" the figure shouts again trying with all his might to not drown. _

_What looked like a calm river turned into a razing, blood trusty river. The wind has picked up and big waves smash hard against the shores. _

_Spain looks around to find something to trough at the figure for him to hold onto, like a piece of wood, not daring to jump into the water himself seeing as that will be far too dangerous. _

"_Help is one the way" Belgium has started to run back to the nearest town hoping to find someone who can help the figure. _

_Romano stares at the figure only half noticing what is going around him. _

"_what the.." before Spain finished his sentence he grapes Romano by his shoulder and pulls him back, making sure he is not hit by a wave of water made by a dive of Netherland. _

"_That idiota" Spain glares at Netherland who is now in the water swimming toward the figure. _

_Belgium comes running back to them, having seen her brother dive into the water. _

_The Dutch man reaches the figure before they both swim back toward the three remaining nations. _

_A big wave hits them making the others lose sight of them. For more than a minute the two are not seen before Belgium spots them again a little further along the river. _

_Belgium seems to hold her breath in anticipation, worried for her brother his live. _

_Slowly but surely the two reach shore. _

_Belgium helps the figure, which turns out to be a man in his late 30, on shore._

_Both the man and Netherland are worn out and lay down on the grass trying to catch their breath._

_But Netherland isn't given much time to catch his breath before he is kicked in the stomach by Spain. _

"_You imbécil, excéntricov" Spain gives Netherland another kick. [moron,_ _screwball]_

"_Acting on your own like that" A kick in the chest nocking the little air Netherland has out of him. _

_The saved man looks with a horrified look at his savior, while Belgium holds him in a hug to keep him warm. _

_The insulting and kicking keeps going while Netherland tries to defend himself too tired to do anything, coughing up blood._

_Spain gives Netherland one last hard look before turning toward the man with a kind but creepy smile, scaring the man shitless. "You're alright?" _

_The man nods quickly, white as a ghost. _

"_Good, you can find your way back to the village yourself?" Spain asks, but it sounded more of a demand than a question, daring the man to say no. _

_The man nods quickly again before getting to his feet. He says a quick, quite thank you, looking for a second at Netherland who has been trying to get up, before walking away toward the south. _

"_We better go back, it's getting cold. I think it will start raining soon" Spain looks up at the sky before leaving, not waiting for Netherland to get back on his feet. _

* * *

"Are you alright" Lovino snaps back to reality looking into the eyes of a concerned girl.

"Yes, I'm fine" he looks to his left at the river.

It's not the same river as from his memory, than one is in Catalunya.

He quickly pushes the memory into the back of his mind, resuming his task of entertaining the girls.

* * *

"Nigrum ostende tempus senex mystica quaerere invenire loco persona nigrum ostende tempus senex mystica quaerere invenire loco persona otila" A green light emits from the crystal ball in the basement in front of England.

'Let's see where are those two" the green light turns purple for a few seconds before turning green again.

England looks into the crystal ball seeing the two time travelers eating at a kitchen table with three other figures.

"Bloody hell, that are Belgium and Netherland" England frowns thinks of what to do next.

"Show me in which region they are" the light turns red for a few seconds revealing that the two of them are in Cáceres.

"Wait a minute" England leaves his crystal ball to grab a book out of the bookcase on his left, flipping through the book searching for Spain his monarchy register.

"Here is it, King Charles I also know as Charles V, empire of the holy roman empire, king of Spain, etc, lived for a short while in Jarandilla de la Vera ,Cáceres, before moving into his palace in Granada" England closes the book, putting it back.

"Alright they are in Spain, somewhere between1520 and 1530. Now for the hard part"

The Britt walks over to a different bookcase at the other side of the basement, drowning himself in books and spells.

* * *

**I'm sorry but what just happened has no historic event. I wanted to ported the fact that Spain is not like he is now, he used to be, how do you say this, a maniac (Wait I don't think that is the right word)  
Like most European nations with power he too was powerful, merciless and power hungry, taking anything and any land he could get his hand on.  
The reason Netherland gets beat up, he just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It just didn't feel right to let him beat up Belgium and it's not like Netherland would allow that. And Spain beating up Romano…  
No Netherland was the only option left. **

**As for the spell that England used.. I tried to find Celtic but that was kind of hard (read impossible) so I went for Latin instead. **

**Ow and lovitdesele, Sorry that I didn't asks for your help with the Spanish sentences but I wanted to put the chapter up quickly and I don't know when I will have another change to go on the internet again. I will asks next time, promise (unless you guys are lucky and I put up another chapter before the end of the vacation)**


	6. Kind voices

**You lucky bastard, another chapter and that within a week while on vacation. (Sorry lovitdesele) And a big thank you to all that read, review, follow, favorite and everything else. I don't know what I would do without your guys/girls.**

**For this chapter I'm using BOLD for a when a voice inside someone his head is speaking, you know like when you have an argument with yourself. **

**No? Alright an example, when you are in love but deny it.  
You constantly tell yourself you don't like him but another voice (or yours) tells some of his good trades, or tells you how things really are, you are madly in love, tries to convince you.**

**Still not getting it? I guess you will just have read on being in the dark, or maybe you have read it in another story, don't know, I will be using it. **

**Normal '..' will still be someone his own thoughts.**

**For now BOLD will only be for this chapter, I still want to have an obvious option left for something special, but I might use it again, don't worry I will tell so in my A/N. (O god, I'm putting up spoilers, please don't kill me)**

**Disclaimer: WOW, I remembered it like 4 times in a row 0.0. No I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

"You have any idea why Austria is here?" Belgium asks while hanging up some clothes.

Antonio, Belgium and some maids are outside hanging up the clothes that they just washed.

"No, you?" the Spanish boy looks at the Belgium girl while hanging a white undershirt up.

"I have an idea, I just hope I'm wrong"

Antonio has a dreadful feeling in his stomach not liking it one bit "And that idea is?" **'Really smart Spain, you just want to torture her, don't you' **

"It's probably about a war, with France or England I don't know" Belgium hangs up the last piece of clothes they have in the bucked.

'Ow, it about war alright' Antonio's moods drops with each word Belgium says, feelings of guilt washing over him.

"I just hope it ends soon, even Romano has started to feel anxious and I don't think I can handle any higher taxes" Belgium still has her usual expression but a little more thoughtful and upset.

'You will have to in a short while, and Romano feels anxious, perfect Spain you really did it this time' Antonio wants to help but knows he can't do a thing especially since he is the one who is doing all these things in a sense of way **'just wait a few years Spain, than you can say you fucked shit up. O wait you already can'**

"Let's hope so" he looks to his right, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

They walk up to the other maids. "We're done with our share, need any more help here?" Belgium asks a maid with brown hair and hazel eyes. "No need for that, we'll be done soon too"

"Sure, see you guys in the kitchen" and with that the two nations walk back into the mansion. Belgium puts the bucked away, putting it next to the other ones before they leave for the kitchen.

* * *

Lovino returns home, avoiding the right wing for some strange reason he himself doesn't really know. Probably just because he doesn't want to see Austria.

He goes into the left wing hoping to find a quite spot to take a siesta.

"What the, ow forget it" Lovino arrives in what is supposed to be a study, now looking more like someone was in a hurry to find something and them left, like a thief.

To lazy or tired, how you wane see it, he walks over to a chairs and sits down in it, wanting to just have his siesta.

"Get up you, fannullone" Romano jumps onto Lovino who was sleeping peacefully a few seconds ago. [lazybones]

"Dammit, get of me pipsqueak" Lovino punches Romano of him while holding his stomach with his other hand.

"Get out of here you're in the way" Romano glares at his older version, angry he came into the study while he took a little break, which really wasn't that little.

"In the way of what?" Lovino doesn't move an inch from his spot glares just as hard back at his younger version.

"Cleaning" the younger one of the two barks back.

"Ha, you call this cleaning, it's a mess here" Lovino suddenly doesn't feel too good. He always had a foul mouth especially against annoying children, or a certain Spaniard, but he regrets saying that. He knows how much effort it costed himself to clean anything when he was little thanks to his illness.

"I haven't started yet" A big lie and both boys know it, the room was less of a mess before Romano can in.

"Whatever, I'm gone" the older Italian leaves the room with a grievous feeling eating at his conscious.

'Dammit, you just want to make him feel more worthless don't you' Lovino starts to walk faster feeling the need to get away from their as quickly as possible.

'**Why don't you also just tell him that he isn't helping cleanup for piano freak, that nobody needs him'** Lovino storms into the garden trying his hardest to ignore the voice in his head **'That nobody needs you'** he stops dead in his trek 'No, no, that's not true'

'**Really, I think we both know that that is a lie' **

'No it's not, Spain needs me for example' Lovino tries to convince the voice in his head, but somewhere himself even more.

'**Spain? Wha, don't make me laugh. Aren't you currently living with him?' **

'I'm not anymore'

'**Doesn't prove that Spain needs you' **

Lovino is getting irritated, irritated that the voice is right.

'Veneziano needs me' Lovino immediately regrets thinking that.

'**Veneziano, this is the best joke I have heard in years, why would he need you?' **

'Because I'm his older brother'

'**He didn't need you when he was living with Austria, or grandpa Rome. O and I almost forgot, he has Germany now' **

That one hurts, bad.

'**Not that any of that matters, we both know he is better at everything, better than you. Painting, trading, b-'**

"SHUT UP" the Italian boy shouts out loud wanting to hear no more. He feels devastated, crushed, worthless, drained, but most of all unwanted.

'**Ow but I was just getting to the good part' **

'Didn't I tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP'

'**Yes, you did, but like I would listen to someone as pitiful as you'**

Lovino can't take any more of it. "SHUT UP, shut up, just leave me alone"

'**But where would the fun be in that?' **the voice tands its owner.

Before Lovino can think/say anything back he is saved.

"Lovino?" or not.

Antonio and Belgium come walking around the corner finding a very wasted out Italian.

"Lovino, you okay?" Antonio walks up to Lovino worried for him.

"Leave me alone" Lovino slaps Antonio's out reaching hand away before walking away further into the garden.

"I think you should follow him" Belgium has a worried but determent look in her eyes.

"But what about-" Antonio tries to bring in, not wanting to leave her with all the chores, but he wants to go after Lovino as well.

"No buts. He needs you more than I do" Belgium gives Antonio one hard look, telling him clearly that if he dares to not go after Lovino his live will end in the near future.

"Thanks, Belgium" Antonio smiles a thankful but sorrowful smile, running into the direction where Lovino left.

* * *

Lovino has stopped running, too tired to do anything.

He sits down under a tree, he had run for a good while ending up in the forest behind the mansion.

A little bit away from Lovino is a Spanish boy searching for him.

'God, where did that boy run off to?' Antonio starts to feel tired, but also gets more worried with every minute that tikes by that he hasn't found his little tomato.

Antonio pulls a few branches out of the way spotting a familiar bunch of brown hair "Lovino, thank god there you are"

Lovino immediately tenses up 'that is just what I needed an oblivious, overjoyed Spain. Why the hell did he even come looking for me? Probably because he nothing better to do'

Antonio notices how tense Lovino is sitting next to him "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, except for maybe your face" Lovino looks ready to break, barely holding up his attitude he's known for.

Antonio doesn't like seeing his tomato like this, deciding to do the best thing he can come up with, he warps his arms around Lovino giving him a hug. Not one like he gave in the kitchen this morning but a caring, supportful hug, holding Lovino protectively against him "It's okay, you can tell me, I'm here, I won't leave"

Antonio knows he broke though because Lovino start to shake slightly and he can feel his shirt getting wet.

"I'm here, it's okay" Antonio says trying to comfort Lovino.

They sit like that for a little while, Antonio holding Lovino while the other just lets it all out, quietly.

After some time Lovino has calmed down enough and composes himself. He sits up but not too far so that Antonio can still hold him "Spain"

"Yes?" Antonio has a caring but sad look on his face.

"Do you need me?" Lovino looks at his lap not looking up at Antonio, which now has a confused expression.

Antonio recovers quickly having back a caring, sad smile "of course I need you"

Lovino looks Antonio with disbelieve but hope in the eyes causing Antonio's smile to grow bigger, more caring, loving before taking him back into another hug.

* * *

**Ow such a sad chapter.**

**I cried while writing it T.T **

**I hope I wrote it down right, writing it and reading it are quite different. **

**About that illness Romano had in his youth, I did not make that up. If you Google it up you can find it, and yes it is canon. **

**Sorry for all the mistakes, I hope you enjoyed it ^.^' **

**Please review, everything is welcome, even hate (if it is constructive) it keeps me going knowing people actually want to read it, yes idea are welcome to, very welcome actually. **


	7. Meeting discussion

**First off. Sorry for taking so long with uploading this chapter, you guys had to almost wait for 2 full weeks. Wait a minute you lovely readers got 2 chapters while I was on vacation so I guess it's alright ^.^ (at least I hope so)**

**I think I do need to explain a few thing about the last chapter, I think some might find the ending quite OOC. We all know how much of an inferior complex Lovino has, thinking nobody needs him and just wants his brother who in his perspective is better at everything. Everyone has a breaking point and those things are the hardest for Lovino. Together with time traveling and all the extra confusion, one could break a little faster. But I must make clear he did not tell Spain any of this, he just cried silently and asked that one vulnerable question nothing more, nothing less. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself for 5 time in a row (and probably more) NO I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I hope it is clear now.**

* * *

Spain, Austria and a third person are in the right wing discussing difficult, politic, military matters.

"As you can see, the peasants are struggling at the moment, becoming weaker" Austria looks Spain right in the eyes before looking at the third person.

"We shouldn't underestimate them and make good use of the situation" the third person also looks at Spain. This person is shorter and younger that Austria and Spain, he's not really a person but a nation. He wears black clothing and wears a black hat. He has sky blue eyes piercing though anything and anyone and has blond hair. One would say at first glare that he is just a wealthy kid, but Spain and Austria know that this is not any kid. No this kid is the Holy Roman Empire himself "But to do that we need your help"

Spain lifts an eyebrow at the kid "And how would that be?"

"We will strike at multiple places, confusing them and weakening them from all side, they have no money or knowledge to come up with a good counterplan, dividing them" Holy Roman Empire stares at Spain.

"Sure, where do you want me to go?" Spain asks with a goofy grim, but both Austria and Holy Roman Empire can see the dangerous, blood thirsty aura that he is emitting.

"Schladming"

* * *

Lovino and Antonio walk back to the mansion having calmed down and hungry.

Antonio takes quick looks sideways at Lovino still worried about him, still not knowing what happened to make the Italian boy like that, or why he asked that particular question.

Arriving at the mansion, the two are greeted by Romano and Belgium.

"Need any help?" Antonio asks smiling at Belgium silently telling her that Lovino is okay creating a big smile on Belgium her face.

"no we're all done, Austria already arrived so we were told to stay outside to help in the garden but not much has to be done" Belgium waves with her hand toward the garden showing its fine condition.

"Where is that blond bastard?" Lovino asks not seeing him anywhere 'maybe he already started'

"He is still busy with the cleaning"

"What? They why aren't we helping?" Lovino has an eyebrow raised while still having his usual growl, don't asks him how he does it he doesn't know either he just does it.

"We're not allowed inside the right wing at the moment because of that piano freak" Romano looks rather annoyed.

"No worry, I'm sure he can handle himself" Antonio brings in hoping to lift the bit of gloomy atmosphere that is appearing "so what needs to be done?"

Antonio affectively changes the subject.

"Some of the tree is the back need to be pruned" Belgium waves toward the left not really caring that much.

"That's all?" Lovino asks.

"I think so, they didn't say anything else that needed to be done at the moment" Belgium tries to remember exactly what they said making sure she didn't forget something.

"I guess we better get started, no use standing around here" Antonio smiles before walking toward the shed.

"Do you even know which way to go bastard" Romano looks questioning at Antonio wondering how he would know where it could be.

Antonio, remembering his mistake, turns around with a sheep like expression on his face and an awkward, nervous smile rubbing his neck "he he, care to tell me?"

"Idiota" Romano leaves toward the shed showing the way while Antonio, Lovino and Belgium tag along.

* * *

"The awesome Prussia is in the house" the albino man barks into France his house finding France in his living room with a glass of wine.

"Ohonon~ kicked out again?" France is unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Prussian, it happens all the time.

"What stick's up your ass" Gilbert avoids France his question entirely for his own 'France seems off'

The moment the world leave Prussia his limp France drops the happiness, becoming gloomy ones again.

Prussia notices the shift, frowning a bit. He sits next to Francis putting an arm around his shoulder becoming serious, leaving all the jokes and happiness outside together with his awesome speech "what's wrong France"

"I was teasing L'Angleterre by stealing his wand, and of course we got in a fight"

Prussia can clearly picture it in his head, which is not too difficult to do, seeing as the two of them fight all the time.

"A lot of explosions happened around us and L'Angleterre claimed they were happening because I was careless with his wand, the absurdity" Francis takes a big gulp from his wine, finding the courage to go on in the liquor "the explosions attracted Romano and Spain to our fight"

Gilbert has a dreadful feeling in his stomach not liking where this is going.

France takes another big gulp "there was this light, I couldn't see what happened, but when the light was gone so where Spain and Romano"

France empties the glass before poring himself another one "L'Angleterre doesn't want to tell me what happened and has locked himself up in his house, I haven't seen Spain and Romano since then"

France drinks his glass empty in one gulp poring another one.

"Spain can take care of himself and Romano. They will be back in no time you'll see" Prussia says confidently with his signature grim. But to be honest Prussia doesn't feel so confident and is reassuring himself just as much as he is France. 'Guess I will be paying a certain Britt a visited soon'

* * *

Netherland just finished his cleaning now walking into the garden to find the others 'What was that kid doing here?' wondering why Holy Roman Empire, Netherland walks toward the shed hoping to find them there.

'If he's here, that must mean it is about the revolt that is happening in Germany' the tall blond opens the shed finding nobody and a few missing tools like a lopper.

'They must be tending to the trees' he leaves the shed again, closing the door behind him.

While pondering over what the three nation are planning and what it will mean for them, he arrives upon where the others are.

"What took you so long? Bastard" Romano greets him, while holding a basket full of leaves and small branches.

Belgium is standing next to him putting a few branches in the basket next to her feet. Lovino is at the feed to the tree with Antonio standing on his shoulders cutting down small branches. Lovino seems have a hard time standing up with Antonio on his shoulders.

"I had to redo a few rooms" this is a lie, but the other didn't need to know that. Netherland walks up to Lovino looking up into the tree, inspecting it.

"What do you thing piano freak is here for?" Romano looks at Netherland his back wonder if he knew something.

Antonio seems to twits but nobody notice this, not even Lovino who he was standing on.

'I wonder as well' Lovino tries to turn his head in the direction of Netherland.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with boss his other Empire, since Holy Roman Empire is here as well" Netherland let the part of the war and taxes out on purpose.

"Holy pansy is here?" Romano says with venom, not liking the little kid one bit.

Netherland doesn't answer the question since Romano already knows the answer "I think this tree is done, cutting more off will make it too weak for the rest of the summer"

"Okay" Antonio jumps down, off Lovino his shoulders, smiling brightly at the tall nation.

The tall blond just glares back, not liking that face 'he looks way to much like Spain for my liking'

* * *

**I will leave it as this, I wanted to make the chapter longer because I didn't update for so long but I couldn't really think of anything good to put after this for now. And since I didn't want to make you guys wait any long I decided to upload it. Hope you guys don't mind. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster but no promises. **

**The war I refer too in the beginning of the Story is the Peasants' Revolt in Germany. It was a war from 1524 till 1526 where Charles V had to fight as the Holy Roman Empire, thus Austria coming over together with Holy Roman Empire. I will not bore you with the details but if you really want to know, I'm sure you can easily Google it up. **

**P.S. Did you guys like the part off Prussia and France? **


	8. Dinner

Chapter 8: Dinner

**As I promised, a quicker uploaded chapter (and yes within a week ^.^)**

**Sorry but it isn't much longer that the last one.**

**Disclaimer: T.T No I do NOT own Hetalia, hima-papa does (guys he is back :D YAY)**

* * *

The sun has started to sink behind the mansion, turning the sky a nice color of pink/purple.

"I thinks it better if we return" Antonio jumps down from the tree he was in landing next too Lovino.

"I wonder what we will be eating" Belgium puts the last few leaves in her basket.

"Aren't you cooking tonight?" Romano asks from her right.

"No, we have dinner in the dinner room and the cooks said it would be a surprise" Belgium picks up her basket while Netherland jumps out of a different tree with a blade.

They all return to the mansion, putting the baskets away before leaving together for the dinner room.

When they arrive Spain is not there yet and the table is set for six people.

They all take a seat and luckily Lovino and Antonio don't make the mistake of going to their usual seats, especially in Antonio his case since Spain sits at the head.

They talk for a bit filling the time until Spain arrives, and until the food will arrive, most of them have gotten rather hungry.

The door on the left of the room opens, which leads mostly to a few studies and the main hall, to allow Spain to walk in, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Man, I'm I hungry, better get started" Spain smiles at the others, but there is something off about the smile but Lovino can't really place it. Netherland glares sideway at the Spaniard. 'Does that weed bastard know something?' the older of the Italians questions in his head.

Within the next minute, butlers and maids walk into the room serving the food. It looks great and Lovino can see the water from Antonio his mouth.

They all eat peacefully with the occasional talk from the more southern nations and Belgium.

"Everyone" Spain gets the nations their attention stopping the meaningless chatter "I'll be leaving for a few days and I want everything to be running smoothly while I'm gone" For a second he looks at Netherland with a pointy look.

Romano starts to feel a little nervous, sitting uneasy in his seat.

"Are Austria and Holy Roman Empire going to spend the night here?" Belgium looks at Spain with a questioning gaze together with her usual sly smile.

"No the two have already gone back to begin with preparation for my arrival" Spain answers before resuming in eating his dinner.

They all resuming eating while Belgium, Antonio and Spain chat away. Antonio tries to act normal wanting the guilt to go away.

Lovino sends a few curses Antonio his way before looking up from his plate to look at his younger self.

Romano has his usual growl on his face while trying to eat but there is something, an emotion, in his eye that doesn't fit.

Lovino recognizes the emotion immediately, for he has seen it many times in the mirror. The emotion of hurt, determination, uncertainty but most of all sacredness. Not the kind of sacredness for spiders, but that for mistakes, anger and disappointment.

* * *

"_Now hold it like this, yes hold it" Spain is modeling Romano his hand around a spoon trying to teach him how to hold it properly, but the moment Spain lets go of Romano his hand the spoon fall onto the table, making Romano growl in frustration. _

_Spain and Belgium have been trying to teach Romano how to eat properly with a spoon but to no avail, every time Spain or Belgium would put Romano his hands in the right position with the spoon, would the spoon fall out of the Italian his hand wans the older one led go of it._

_The spoon has more than ones fallen on the floor, for Belgium to get a new one, and sometimes even fell into the bowl of soup he is supposed to eat. _

_The only one who is calmly eating as if this is everyday business is Netherland, not bothering to make everything more hectic and complicated. _

"_Leave the boy along, can't you see this isn't working?" the Dutch boy stops eating, putting his spoon on the table, glaring at Spain._

"_But he needs to learn how to eat properly" Spain insist while Belgium furiously nods along, determent to teach Romano the right way. _

_Netherland lets out a sight, knowing better than to argue with those two, resuming in his task of eating his meal. _

"_Alright Romano, ones more" Spain and Belgium continua teaching Romano, which gets more frustrated with every attempt, which all result in a falling spoon. _

"_Arhg" Romano lets yet another spoon fall, fed up with all of it, he crosses his arms, wanting to do no more. _

"_Come on Romano" Spain holds out his hand to Romano, but the boy doesn't move, not wanting to try anymore, tired of failure. _

"_Please Romano" Belgium pulls out the big guns, putting up her puppy dog eyes. _

_Romano seems to give in for a slight second before stubbornly shaking his head. _

_Spain lets out a sight in defeat, giving up for today, starting to eat his own meal. _

_Belgium looks with a sad expression at Romano before doing the same._

_The three older nations eat in silent, two of which have a sad expression while the other shows little care or emotion. _

_The younger nation glares at his meal and spoon, but the angry glare slowly turns into a sad almost defeated expression. _

_Romano looks up from his meal to look at the older nation but non look up from their meal. _

_He watches Spain and Belgium, hoping to learn how to eat from watching them, but no such luck. He can't clearly see how they are holding their spoon or which movement they are making. _

_With little hope, he looks at Netherland, thinking it will just be the same as with the other two. _

_To his surprise, Netherland his movements are very clear and easy to follow and mimic, holding his hand so that Romano can easily see how to do it himself. _

_The Italian boy watches the Dutch boy eat for a few more minutes with utmost interest and concentration, before trying it himself. _

_It doesn't work and after a few failed attempts, he start to give up again, angry but also sad. He expects Netherland to have given up as well, wanting to eat normally._

_He looks hopeless and defeated toward the northern boy, finding him eat just the same, same stand, same space, same everything. _

_Romano finds some determination and tries again and again, looking up at Netherland for guiding, who doesn't change his panther thou the whole course. _

_Belgium looks up from her meal to look at Romano, hearing the spoon fall all the time, to find a frustrated Italian. Sad, she looks back at her meal and resumes eating. _

_After hearing Romano try and fail for a few more time, the noise stops. _

_Belgium thinks Romano has given up again but looks up out of curiosity. To her surprise, she finds Romano eating his meal the proper way. _

_Shock overwhelms her, but the shock quickly makes place for happiness, joy, excitement and a feeling of proud "Romano, you did it" she jumps up from her seat to hug Romano tightly, making the Italian boy blush furiously. _

_Spain looks up just in time to see Romano eat on his own before he is hugged by a overjoyed Belgium "Romano, that's my boy, I'm so proud" Spain stands up too to hug Romano together with Belgium. _

_Romano tries to look though a bundle of Belgium and Spain to find Netherland still eating his meal. _

_Feeling a little crushed that Netherland shows no care, the Italian boy looks down before looking up again with little hope to find a small, proud, smile on Netherland his lips. _

* * *

The memory fades into the back of Lovino's mind, not knowing why that particular memory came up.

".. and Lovi~ was so cute, just like a tomato" he hears featly next to him bringing him out of his thoughts completely.

"It's Lovino, you bastard" Lovino hits Antonio who just smiles back rubbing his hurt shoulder.

* * *

**I know not a very interesting, action, emotion packed chapter. But I wanted to show how much of a family they are together, all having their place in Romano his live. Spain for obvious reason, being his boss, caretaker, and undying support. Belgium for being there for him, always enthusiastic, teasing him in time, a strong sweet girl. And Netherland as the toxic big brother type, helping and supporting him from the shadows, giving Romano all the space he needs to keep his pride intact.**

**I could go one forever, but I will spare you guys all my head canons and rambling. **

**Have a nice day and please …...….. enjoy it. **


	9. Fight

**Guys, I'm really sorry T.T**

**I had a massif writer's block over the holiday, and when that went away when college started so did my free time T.T **

**But here it is. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"England" at England his mansion in Booker, at the west of London, can be heard a scream of terror.

The door of the basement is slammed open revealing a fuming Prussia "What the hell happened to Spain and Romano?"

Arthur shoots Gilbert a glare, annoyed with the retired nation already "get out of my house"

"Not until you tell me what happened to them" Gilbert roars back walking down the stairs of the basement.

"Get bloody out of my house" England stops with his research, planning on throwing the albino out himself.

"What happened to Spain and Romano" Prussia so what screams in England his face, demanding an answer.

"That is none of your business" England tries to shove Prussia back up the stairs but has little luck, he can't even get Gilbert up the first step.

Gilbert is determent to get an answer and won't go away until he has it. "It is my business, Spain and France are my best buds, the same goes for Romano"

"Since when have you and Romano been best buds, as far as I can see he hates you" England returns trying to change the subject and to get the albino out.

"Since forever, nobody can resist my awesomeness" Prussia boost.

"Idot" England mutters under his breath.

"Now tell me what happened to them!" Prussia effectively stays in place, taking back his serious attitude.

"No" Arthur growls back angering the Prussian.

Gilbert grabs Arthur by his collar lifting him up by a few inches "Tell me what happened" Gilbert demands, voice filled with authority, like back in the day when he still was a powerful, feared empire. Eyes burning with anger, determination, authority and power.

England recognizes this look, having seen it many times in his and others their eyes. But he still wants the albino out of his house, not wanting his pride to be hurt.

England glares fierce full back making Prussia grab his collar tighter, drawing their faces closer and closer.

"No" Arthur looks irritated into Gilbert his eyes without fear.

Unlucky for him thou, Gilbert doesn't really appreciate this, growing more annoyed, anger flaring up. Prussia throws England into a bookcase to the right with great force, not letting go "Verdammt, stop being so thick headed" [Dammit]

Arthur tries to look Gilbert in the eyes with difficulty, he can feel a bump forming at the back of his head and his back hurts like hell. He tries to search for an opening, not wanting it to end like this. _'If that git wants a fight that he will get one' _

England hits Prussia in the chest which pushing him away. Prussia lets go of England and takes a few steps back getting into a fighting stand _'guess we have to do it the hard way'_

Prussia is the first one to make a move, aiming a punch at England his face, which he dodges. England returns with a straight punch for the stomach. Prussia blocks it and goes for a right hook, this one is block and countered with a left hook. Gilbert block this one too before moving back _'This is getting nowhere, I can't find an opening' _

Arthur seems to have the same problem _'no way that he sits around all day sleeping and playing games with reflexes like that'_

This time it's England who attacks first with a right punch for the face. Instead of just blocking the blow, Prussia holds the arm in a firm grip, using it to throw England over his shoulder. England makes sure to break his fall with his free arm, keeping the damage to a minimum. Prussia sends a kick toward England leaving no time for England to recover, but England doesn't need that and blocks Prussia his attack.

Arthur immediately tries to kick Gilbert his feet from underneath him. Gilbert jumps out of the way, coming back with a powerful punch from above since Arthur is still low on the ground. Arthur blocks the attack from above with his arms. Seeing that his attack fails, Gilbert moves back again for a second to come back with a low kick. Arthur jumps backwards and stands up to his full high again.

Neither one of them wants to give in and both seems to be equal when it comes to power and speed.

Prussia's anger seems to build up during the fight becoming fiercer throughout the battle but not losing his cool.

England feels this and goes more for the dodging than blocking, feeling bruises from all over his arms. But the fierce style also gives him opening, but Gilbert seems calm enough to defend properly.

The fight goes back and forth, the end still seems far away.

After some time it becomes clear that the ex-nation his stamina is far greater than that of the island-nation.

England starts to get out of breach and is starting to slow down while Prussia seems to have no problem.

Gilbert sends a fast kick Arthur his way hitting him in the left side. Arthur is fast enough to block it with his arms protecting his left mid-section, but the force of the kick sends him flying into the bookcase.

Prussia doesn't meet a beat and sends his fist toward England his face who can just in time block it with his arms.

Gilbert has a cold, emotionless, but intimidating look in his eyes, sending shivers down Arthur is spine. Not that Arthur will show it, he glares annoyed, but pained back at the albino, not planning on giving up.

The ex-nation takes this a challenge, punch with all his power into Arthur, who is still protecting himself with his arms but the force of the punch is to great, punching all the air out of him, sending Arthur even more into the bookcase which he is up against and damaging his arms so that they hurt too much to use for blocking. Arthur his rib cage hurt like hell and he coughs up blood but doesn't back down. The blond tries to look up into Gilbert his cold eyes.

The albino grabs Arthur his collars, which has no power left to stop him, while his arms hang lifelessly next to his body.

The two of then stare into each other's eyes for a second before Gilbert delivers the final punch, effectively knocking Arthur out.

Prussia lets go of Arthur who falls limply on the floor, using his right hand to remove some blood from the left corner of his mouth.

Both nations have bruises all over their bodies. Prussia has a back eyes, dislocated left shoulder and blood all over him.

England isn't much better, knocked out on the floor, he too is covert in blood, his right ribcage is broken, lip broken, and both arms render useless for a couple of hours.

The ex-nation finally seems to get back to his senses, calming down now that he fight is over, adrenaline leaving his body. He falls to his knees next to England grabbing his left shoulder, pain finally catching up with him. "Scheiße, ich bin zu weit gegangen" [Shit, I went to far]

Picking himself up, Prussia start to carry England and himself up the stairs, hoping to find some first –aid kit to tend to both of them.

* * *

England slowly and painly opens his eyes, mind fogged. He looks around not remembering what happens _'Why am I in my room?' _

England tries to remember what happened but his head is killing him, not helping in remembering. That is until he spots Gilbert on a chair not too far from where he is himself. Memories of the event flow back into his mind, not helping with the pain. _'Perfect he will never let me live that down' _

Gilbert looks up from tending to his dislocated shoulder to Arthur noticing that he has woken up "Finally you're awake"

Arthur glares displeased back "And who fault is this in the first please!?" sounding more like a demand and clarification than a question.

"Yours" Prussia glares back, not pleased at all "Now tell what happened to Spain and Romano"

England opens his mouth to tell Prussia off but remembers the fight and the way his whole body is hurting and decides against it, closing his mouth again.

"Now?" Gilbert doesn't seem to have much patients, being fed up with the Britain.

Arthur debates for a few more seconds with himself if he should tell the Prussian man or not.

In the end he settles for speaking, not wanting any more injuries than he already has "They traveled back in time"

"They what?!" Prussia doesn't seem to believe England.

"Traveled back in time, you wanker" England snaps back annoyed.

The albino doesn't say anything this time and is completely silent, eyes wide before closing them after a few seconds, deeply in thought. "So unawesome"

Arthur growls, irritated with the whole situation. He tries to get up but that proves difficult with his damaged arms which he can't use for support, not that the rest of his body is feeling much better.

"Take me to them" Prussia suddenly says after a few minutes of silent.

"What" England snaps his head in Prussia his direction, not sure if he heard him right.

"You heard me, take me to them" Prussia demands, looking determent into England his eyes.

"No way" England snaps back, not wanting to deal with the Prussian any further.

"Yes you will" Prussia stands up, walking over to England, cracking his knuckles, eyes fierce and cold.

The island-nation gulps, not liking that look one bit, especially not in the position he is in now.

Gilbert hauls his fist behind his head, ready to lung forward.

"Fine" England doesn't look Prussia in the eyes, feeling as if his pride can't be damaged more than that it is now.

Gilbert calms down and brings his arms down "When"

"The day after tomorrow" Arthur still doesn't look in Gilbert his direction, finding the wall utterly fascinating "and bring clothes from the 16e sentry"

The ex-nation just nodes curtly before leaving the island-nation behind, having what he came fore.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad ^.^' **

**I've never written such a 'long' fighting scene, but I hope it worked out. And nope I still don't have a beta :(**

**As for why they both acted that way. I don't think England is OOC for most people but Prussia might be in your eyes. Let me explain myself. I first wanted to go for his goofy side, and of course having him say the word awesome a lot, but I didn't find that fit the plot and England his character. I think that England wouldn't have given in to just some cocky guy even if it is Prussia, I find it much more realistic if they had a fight. I also have this headcanon that Prussia wears a mask of awesomeness, not that he isn't awesome, but when he is serious he doesn't proclaim it so often. I tried to portrait his more serious, intimidating, military side. The reason that he doesn't grim, smirk or devilish smiles is also because I wanted him to be serious and partly angry and irritated, not cocky and teasing. He is angry at England for not telling, wanting to know. He's not teasing the information out of him, he demanding/beating it out of him. **


	10. Questions

**I have a special announcement.**

**I have a Beta :D  
You read that right, a Beta, that means far less mistakes**

**I'm really sorry that it took so long to update, college hasn't been getting any easier T.T**

**Disclaimer: God I forgot this last time didn't I T.T But anyway. No I don't own Hetalia, only the idea for this story. **

* * *

"Bruder, was machst du?" Germany is standing at the top of the stairs leading down into his basement where his older brother is currently rushing though his stuff. [Brother, what are you doing?]

"schließlich. Huh? Oh, nothing" Prussia holds up a small key in front of his eyes, sure that this is the right one. [ finally]

Germany raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on it, knowing his brother won't tell him anything useful. Letting out a big sigh, Germany gives Prussia one stern look "Try not to get hurt." Turning around to go back to his work, Ludwig hopes that Gilbert just goes to France or Spain.

Laughing his signature laugh, Prussia runs out though the front door "No promises!"

Now that he has the key, Gilbert wastes no time to get his clothes for his awesome trip back in time.

Driving far over 180 km/h, he finally arrives at his destination, Park Sanssouci.

"These damn tourists," Gilbert scoffs, parking his car a little further away.

Quickly leaving to find what he came for, Prussia walks into a closed part of the palace, to a door at the far back. Putting the key into the hole, Prussia opens the door, closing it behind him before walking further.

In the room are millions and millions of diary's, all from the awesome one himself.

Looking sideways at the diary's but not picking any, he walks further into the room to another door at the far back 'I'll do some research latter on.' Taking out the small key he had been looking for earlier, he opens the door revealing a room full of historical artifacts, millions of paintings, jewelry, memorials, his precious flute, and a big wardrobe dresser.

Gilbert opens the wardrobe, finding a fast variety of clothing, including the set he was looking for.

The outfit he grabs consists of a brown piece of simple trousers, a leather belt, plain white shirt and comfortable and easy shoes; your typical commoner outfit from the mid-16th century. 'No need to attracted attention...' Gilbert puts the clothes away in a bag he brought with him, looking around for a small dragger he can take with him, finding a good one on a table not far away.

After making sure he has everything that he thinks he'll need, he leaves with his bag, locking the door behind him again.

'Now for some research.' Gilbert puts his bag on the ground next to a comfy arm chair before walking up to one of the many bookcases, taking out one of his dairies.

* * *

"Netherlands," Antonio stands next to him, feeling quite nervous with a goofy smile on his face, not hiding it at all. Netherlands looks sideways at Antonio for a couple of seconds, showing him that he heard him and to go on.

Antonio comes right to the point, too nervous to really go around the question, feeling that if he does that, then Netherland will walk away before he could even ask "What do you think of Spain?"

Netherland freezes with an unreadable expression on his face which Antonio mistakes for hate and anger.

A few seconds of silent go by before Netherlands lets out a small, barely noticeable sight "He is in charge for now."

Antonio wants to ask another question, not satisfied by the answer, "What do you me-"

Netherland stands up to his full high- even though he is still in his teen years he's still a few inches taller- glaring and intimidating anyone except for Antonio who just plays the oblivious card, but the message is across, no more questions.

* * *

The two of them return to the mansion, Antonio happily chatting away with a 'slightly' irritated Netherlands.

"Already done for today?" Belgium walks up to them with a bucket full of clothes, still not done with her job.

Netherlands gives a small nod while the Spanish man gleefully answers "Yep, so now we can help you and Romano," he seems far too happy to work for it to be normal but Netherlands doesn't comment on it.

"I'm almost done to so you guys help Romano. I think he is busy with cleaning Spain's room," Belgium matches Antonio's happy mood.

Netherland gives another small nod, leaving behind the joyful Spaniard.

"Hey, wait for me!" Antonio runs up to the blond happily chatting away again. You can faintly hear Belgium giggle in the background, assumed by the scene and her brother's misery.

* * *

"I don't need your help!" An angry Italian voice is heard from Spain's room.

"Does it look like I care?!" An older Italian voice snaps back.

Netherland and Antonio walk into the room finding the two Italians fighting. Romano is holding his broom, standing at the left side of the room glaring at Lovino. Lovino stands at the right, a bunch of books in his arms, glaring just as hard back at Romano.

The Dutchman lets out a small sigh, walking up to Romano and kneels down to his height, "Anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, get that bastard Lovino out of here," Romano doesn't break his glare with said bastard.

Lovino had gone slightly red when he saw what Netherlands did but now with that comment of his little version, he is back to normal "Who are you calling a bastard, pipsqueak?"

Before Romano could throw an insult back, Netherlands picks Lovino up.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Lovino, shocked, hits the tall blond in hopes of getting free.

The northern country says nothing while he carries the southern country out of the room. Putting Lovino back on the ground gently, he looks for a few seconds at Lovino, almost apologetically.

Netherlands then walks back into the room to take hold of Antonio by his arm, dragging him out as well. Before closing the door, he looks back for a couple of seconds, silently telling Romano something. Romano says nothing either, just staring at Netherland with a growl on his face but has a thank you lying in his eyes.

"What did you do that for bastard?!" Lovino demands glaring at Netherlands but in the back of his mind he knows the answer.

"You're Italian yourself, so you should know," Netherland blackly stares back.

"He's just a kid," Lovino snaps back.

"Are you sure about that?" Netherland gives Lovino a knowing look before walking away leaving behind a speechless Italian.

"…What just happened?" Antonio asks after a few moments, looking from Lovino to Netherlands and back.

"I don't know," Lovino seems deep in thought and shock. "Dammit, that Weed-Bastard," he curse a bit more under his breath while Antonio just stares with a dumbfound look on his face, still not knowing what is going on but he has a not so nice feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter, but I still wanted to put it up, not making you guys wait any longer :)**

**I'm not to satisfied with it so I hope you guys will bear with me. I will try to make the next chapter better (and longer) but no promises :(**


End file.
